


Just Us Two

by silverliningingold



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff and Bliss, Dorms, Idiots in Love, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverliningingold/pseuds/silverliningingold
Summary: “…What did I do to deserve this?”Gintoki’s smirk is as mischievous as his answer.“Me.”
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	Just Us Two

**Author's Note:**

> Q: Guys. You guys. Hello. What’s going on? What have you all been up to?  
> A: I’ve been up all night watching cooking shows and adorable videos of people in love (insomnia's getting freaking old already), it’s now 8 am, I have way too much energy to be this exhausted, and here you go I guess.
> 
> Also, couldn’t stop listening to [Crowded Room](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IhF_OMyibqw) on repeat, hence the title

Gintoki wakes up to an overwhelmingly permeating sense of warmth- his warm room, the warm comforter he is currently lying underneath, and the warm body pressing into his.

Slowly, his fuzzy and sleep-numbed brain clicks memories together like puzzle pieces slotting into each other.

Stumbling through the doors past midnight, the stairs had been a _fun_ time, laughing in each other’s mouths while they tried to find the key, abuzz with the bittersweetness of half-empty glasses and the full sweetness of bursting feelings, until they both fell asleep as soon their heads hit the pillows, with yesterday’s clothes still on and mouths still attached.

At least they had the sense to curl up underneath the covers somewhere during the night to avoid freezing; correction, Gintoki is apparently the only one who curled up around his temporary bedmate’s body like a koala.

And now he slowly cranes his neck to the side, allowing himself a moment to appreciate the view.

The boy’s hair lies sprawled across the pillow like cascading rivulets, the sunlight streaming in through the curtainless window above his bed reflects in the illuminated strands with vivid shades of russet that melt into raven locks.

Gintoki sighs, in wonder, in anticipation, in _nerves,_ and maybe in leftover insecurity?

Quietly, so as not to disturb the other boy’s still undisrupted sleep, he reluctantly leaves the cozy comfort to get up. Gintoki decides last night’s events are extraordinary enough to deserve a special treatment this morning.

* * *

He is balancing a tray on both hands, with on top a plate stacked full of piping hot pancakes and clear syrup, and two forks, whilst his clumsy feet drag him towards his bed and the award-winning smile (reserved for _him)_ is permanently stuck to his face, it seems.

“Rise and shine sleeping beauty, and feast your eyes!” He calls out to the only other occupant of his dorm room.

The rustle of the sheets alerts him to the fact that he has managed to annoy his guest into waking up, making him bite on a smile that threatens to split his face.

Black locks peek over the covers first, only to give way to half-lidded eyes, still heavy with sleep and softness, brows slightly furrowed in confusion and lips almost giving way to a scowl. Or a pout. Depends on the point of view. Gintoki’s point of view is all about the second option, of course.

“Adorable.” He whispers under his breath, which- thankfully for him- goes unnoticed.

Toshiro is no doubt about to politely ask to be left back in dreamland (read: go into a rant), when he abruptly stops. He finally notices how he is apparently being presented with breakfast in bed.

“You thought I’d wake you for no good reason?” Gintoki asks, the corners of his mouth tilting up cheekily (but sweetly). “Breakfast in bed for two, how about _this.”_

The other boy’s features soften with the gesture, so clearly earnest in everything he does he can’t help the way his expressions give way to how he feels, and Gintoki’s lungs stop, air stalling in his ribcage for all of three seconds. 

A small smile, too sudden to be anything but heartfelt, spreads over Toshiro’s face like hot sun on a fresh spring day. "...What did I do to deserve this?"

Gintoki’s smirk is as mischievous as his answer. _“Me.”_

The sweet atmosphere sort of shatters.

Toshiro snorts, falling back into the comfortable mattress with an arm slung over his eyes. “This early in the morning and your brain can seriously function enough to make innuendos?”

His voice, already low and deep, comes out husky, roughened with sleep, and it’s melodic enough to make Gintoki’s fingertips tingle with it.

“It’s half past ten.” He comments, trying to distract himself from the heat climbing in his chest and settling over his cheeks.

“Still too early.” Toshiro mumbles, pressing his cheek into the pillow, into _Gintoki’s pillow._

It’s safe to say, that does nothing if not intensify the heatwave washing over him.

“Right. For a second I forgot how much of a morning person you are… _not.”_ Gintoki says around a grin, finally making his way to him, if only to take over his space but carefully settling the legs of the tray above what he assumes are Toshiro’s legs underneath the sheets, taking a seat himself on the side of his bed. “But, agreed.”

“…Look who’s talking.” Toshiro pushes on his elbows lazily, propping himself up enough to rest against the headboard. He wastes no time whatsoever taking a fork and a bite first, probably feeling as hungry as Gintoki does since they skipped dinner last night.

And Gintoki does the same, but he can’t help the slight sense of nervousness latching onto him, given that this is one of the very first times he has cooked something for him and… is it a big deal? Should it be a big deal? Should he even consider it as- whatever, probably best not to think about it at all.

“This is…” Toshiro’s eyes lift, meeting his across the few inches of distance between them, and whatever he is feeling is mirrored in his own gaze. “Perfect.”

“So are you.” Gintoki murmurs, a haughty smirk slanting across his face. (But he means every word down to his core, and isn’t that just.unbelievably. _crazy?)_

He gets a quiet huff in return and ocean eyes rolled skyward, and Gintoki’s heart is on a league of its own with how fast the beats are racing.

“What, you thought you were the only one with the one liners?”

Toshiro tries to stifle a smile, cheeks tinting. “….At least mine are not overused.”

“Sure buddy, whatever helps you sleep better at night.”

His guest goes back to devouring his breakfast whilst muttering something under his breath that makes Gintoki chuckle, but he has to admit that he himself is far less interested in demolishing the delicious pancakes- _shocking-_ and far more interested in focusing every tidbit of energy in the boy in front of him now that he… well, now that he _can._

He shifts closer, carefully maneuvering himself around the full tray, and now both boys are overcrowding each other’s spaces.

Gintoki entertains the idea of peppering kisses across every visible inch of tantalizing skin, but starts by tilting his head into the juncture of his neck, pressing into the curve of his slanted jaw, trailing lips over the velvety smoothness his face seems made of.

“What are you doing?” Toshiro’s voice is a quiet hush somewhere above him and right by his ear, driving goosebumps up Gintoki’s arms and shivers down his back.

Forehead against his temple as he nuzzles the almost feverish skin warmed with leftover sleep, he ducks closer, nose digging in the softness of his cheek.

There is fondness pouring out of Gintoki in waves as he teases him. “It’s called affection, might still be a hard concept for you to get.”

“At least there’s something hard _I_ get. How ‘bout yourself?”

Gintoki draws back with a start, eyes wide and unblinking in shock. And wonder.

“Uh, dude, you alright? Is today opposite day and no one told me? ‘Cause I got the impression you were being _cool_ for a second there.”

Toshiro snorts, raising the fork to his lips. “I’d tell you to go to hell, but how would I get these quality pancakes ever again?”

Gintoki sweeps in and steals his bite - _indirect kiss!_ his brain screams at him, but he tries to ignore it for the time being. “Should be more interested in the quality piece of meat who made you quality pancakes.” He grins around the mouthful, pointing at himself.

Toshiro elbows him in his belly- gently- only to lean in and press their foreheads together, noses brushing as he whispers, “Who said I wasn’t interested?”

The fire in Gintoki’s stomach is so fierce it might melt him from within.

Once he puts back a safe amount of distance, Toshiro’s smirk is back in place, as if stolen from the other boy’s endless supply of mischievousness. “Still think your one-liners are better than mine?”

Gintoki snaps back into the moment, only to avert his eyes whilst flames burn spots through his cheeks, grumbling to himself. “…Fuck off.”

The quiet laughter coming from him makes the embarrassment slightly more bearable, but gets tapered off to what may just be the cutest yawn Gintoki has ever witnessed.

“You feel like going back to sleep, handsome?”

The other boy’s sleepy smile widens a fraction at the joking yet affectionate nickname, bringing warmth to Gintoki’s neck and chest, and driving his own smile deeper.

“Have you ever looked at yourself in a mirror?” Toshiro mumbles around the softest smirk pulling at the edges of his lips.

Gintoki bites the inside of his cheek –oh _no,_ no one will spare Shinsuke from hearing him gloat about it _all_ later- before another smile he tries in vain to stifle takes over his face. “Careful there, that’s my ego you’re inflating.”

“Thought your ego was over-sized to begin with?”

Gintoki arches a mocking brow. “Are you calling me vain?”

Toshiro copies his expression. “I’m not calling you humble.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re excused.”

Gintoki gives him the satisfaction to gape in indignation (if only to hear his low and yet so infectious laughter). “You know what, just keep wasting time filling your mouth with words and I’ll fill mine with something better instead.” Only to pause mid-bite, blinking. “I wasn’t going for a dirty joke this time, honest.”

All he receives in answer is another roll of the eyes and a fork battling his own over the mountain of syrup and pancakes, and Gintoki’s heart skips one beat, then nine beats all at once.

He wonders what _this_ – what they have with each other _now_ \- could end up being.

“You can stay.” He blurts out before his brain-to-mouth filter catches up with him. He almost flinches, cursing himself in his head as their eyes cross paths, Toshiro’s now glinting with something loud and fierce and _intense,_ it makes Gintoki stumble his way over half of an excuse. “…I mean, if you want to? Since it’s the weekend already. And you don’t need to get back so soon, today you have practice anyway, so you can just stay here a while-”

One surprisingly giddy- way too _excited_ \- voice from the other side of the wall interrupts their moment, only to add:

_“Or you could just stay forever!”_

He gapes in shock… for all of two seconds, before turning, half standing and repeatedly knocking on the _thinness_ of his wall. “Shut up Tae!?”

Calloused fingers are suddenly grasping at his nape, and he gets _pulled_.

Gintoki would like to keep up his tirade about nosy neighbours some more but his outraged laughter is already being muffled in a warm, syrup-flavored kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're all being safe and taking care of yourselves!❤️  
> (This will definitely wind up as a multi-chaptered story in the distant future, but for now… here’s this sneek peek?)
> 
> P.S. Bet you expected something different because of the summary… nope, they’re just incredibly and innocently in love here lol!


End file.
